This invention relates to a compact-sized personal liquid crystal image display including a lens and a liquid crystal display panel, for use in displaying images of high clarity and high contrast.
Recently, a variety of image displays have been proposed, for use in such devices such as pocket television receivers and wrist watch type television receivers, in which a liquid crystal display panel is employed as the image display device. These proposed image display devices generally employ light-reflection-type liquid crystal display panels for their viewing screen. In practice, this is disadvantageous, since light-reflection-type liquid crystal display units have poor contrast ability, suffer from low image quality, and are incapable of color display. Additionally, these small sized displays, for personal use, are limited to small display screens. If the display screens are manufactured in a larger size, they then become costly to construct. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a personal liquid crystal image display which overcomes the aforementioned limitations.